Reborn a Lie
by AliceAddicted
Summary: "My life was as empty as black hole, where everything good was sucked in and destroyed. I tried to appear like I was moving on, butthe façade was a wasted effort." This Takes Place when Edward Leaves in New Moon. AU & Cannon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

AU; Cannon Pairings

Twilight Fanfiction

"Reborn a Lie"

Chapter 1 `BPOV

My life was as empty as black hole, and everything good was sucked in and destroyed. I tried to push aside my pain; to appear like I was moving on, but apparently the façade was nothing more than a wasted effort.

Charlie knew I was not right, that since _he _left, I am but an empty shell. My friend, well, who was I kidding, I had no friends. After _they_ all left, I felt most comfortable alone. What could I contribute to my old friends, when my mind was always elsewhere? The only person in my life whom I ever felt, if only a fraction of a bit better, is when I was with Jacob. Jacob Black, a dear family friend, was the only bit of warmth to my cold life. He was the only one to crack the shell that smothered me.

"Bella?" His voice called out; I looked up, trying out a smile.

"Yeah, Jake?" My voice was wispy. He frowned, sensing my sour mood.

"You seem… distant today." He murmured, sitting close next to me. The heat that radiated off his boy melted me.

"I know… I'm sorry." I muttered. He draped his arm around me, "Don't worry about it." He said, "but how can I help?" He grinned, wagging a brow at me. A smile cracked on my stiff lips. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home early." I said, averting his gaze. He appeared disappointed, but he stood up and extended his hand to me.

I stood smoothly; Jacob was really putting on some muscle, he practically pulled me to my feet with the near twitch of his hand. "Ok, Bells."

Jake walked me to my truck, but I was preoccupied by the sky. It appeared the clouds were parting; the sun was desperate to break through.

"Hey, Bella… you sure you're Ok to drive?" Jacob asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I looked away from the thinning clouds. I forced a smile and I swatted his hand away playfully. "Yes Jacob. I think I'm ok enough to get myself home." I rolled my eyes.

Jacob leaned forward and engulfed me in a tight hug. "Ok, see you tomorrow?" He wondered, hopeful.

I nodded and stepped away from him, sliding into the driver seat of my big truck. "Of course… I got to help you finish those bikes, you know." I said, and he appeared to hang on my words.

I hated that though, it was clear that he felt something deep for me. He wanted more than I was possibly able to give, but I was selfish and I relied on his friendship more than I figured possible.

I was almost home now, but the sun had cut through the clouds and my dashboard was illuminated with the yellow glow. I sighed, and looked at the way the light played on the fabrics of the car, how it touched my fingers, the steering wheel.

I came to a stop sign and gently pressed down on the breaks. Next to me, there was a woman walking along the street, tugging her little boy behind her. She saw me staring and lifted her hand in a wave. On her finger, an engagement ring caught the light and the rainbows danced across the car, across my hands.

_Everything_ reminded me of _him. _

I stomped my foot down, and moved as fast as this ancient truck allowed. I knew where I was going, or at least where I wanted to end up.

The road came to an end, and I hopped out, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't know how I would find the meadow, I'd only been there once, of course, and there was no trail to follow, but I was determined. This once place, so full of magic, would prove to me that what I had experienced was real. I needed this to live.

The hike was practically unbearable. I fell more times than I can count, if anyone had seen me they would have felt bad for my pathetic journey. I don't know just how long I had been rummaging though the branches, roots, leaves and bushes, but the sun was growing dim, not that I had a good view under all the trees. I sat after a while picked a big rock and relaxed. I was lost. There was no way I could find the meadow. I couldn't find the meadow and there was no way I'd come across my truck again.

I hung my head, my hair falling around my face. My breathing came up short and stressed, and I wanted to scream but no sound could escape my lips.

A fury ripped though me, I hated this; I hated it with my entire being. I jumped up and kicked at loose stones. I wanted to hit things, scream out, cry—but all I did was moved sullenly ahead.

I tripped on a root, but I didn't even respond with too much care, I'd already fallen enough times that my palms were scraped and bloody. I looked at the dirt beneath my fingers and I dug my nails in. I tilted my head up, and gasped.

Before me, bathed in a dimming sunlight, was the meadow.

It was beautiful. It was beautiful and heartbreaking.

It looked the same, but the magic was gone. I should have known, should have realized. _He_ was the magic that brought this place to life. Now it was just a clearing with some grass and flowers.

I had moved to the center, but there was no way to take away the pain, now I just wanted to get the hell away from that place. I fell to my knees and wrapped my hands around my waist; I had to hold myself from falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

AU; Cannon Pairings

Twilight Fanfiction

"Reborn a Lie"

Chapter 2 `BPOV

It was beautiful. It was beautiful and heartbreaking.

It looked the same, but the magic was gone. I should have known, should have realized. _He_ was the magic that brought this place to life. Now it was just a clearing with some grass and flowers.

I had moved to the center, but there was no way to take away the pain, now I just wanted to get the hell away from that place. I fell to my knees and wrapped my hands around my waist; I had to hold myself from falling apart.

"Isabella?" A cool voice echoed throughout the space around me. Could it be? My head whipped in the direction the voice came from but who I saw there surprised me. "Laurent?" I shook.

"I can not believe I have run into you here…" He chuckled, a humorless sound. "Really, this is quite remarkable."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought you were up north, in Denali."

He laughed, and I noted the garnet red tint to his eyes. This was bad, really very bad.

"I am on a… personal trip." He murmured, his steps taking him closer to me. I rose to my feet cautiously. "Oh?" I countered, "That's nice."

He again laughed, "Isn't it though." He shook his head, "I'm running a little favor you see…" He was almost next to me now; I took a step back on pure reaction. He chuckled. "A favor for Victoria. I still keep in touch with her you see."

My breath caught in my throat. "V… V…" I couldn't even form her name on mt tongue.

"Yes… actually, she'll be quite angry with me."

"For?" I asked, my voice barely audible, but I knew that he'd hear.

"For killing you. You see, I am very thirsty; you caught me at a bad time."

"Laurent?" a chillingly high voice called out. "You weren't really going to mess with my plans, now, were you?" She snapped, her tone dripping with fury.

He stepped back, but his hand gripped my arm tightly. "I apologize, but you must understand the burn." He said, looking at me with such a hunger I visibly winced.

Victoria let loose such a veracious growl, I wanted to cry out. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob… I can't believe I was going to leave them like this. I don't get to say goodbye, I don't get to apologize for acting so… dead lately… and I will never see them again.

I will never see the Cullen's again. Never see _him._

I guess I still hadn't come to that realization; and the pain stung my heart colder than ice.

"Laurent! Get away from her…" Victoria snapped. I didn't realize he was practically holding me up, but one second her was there, and the next he was gone and I was falling to my knees. "I've had time to mull this over, you see." Victoria was circling me, savoring this moment. Her eyes glowed such a blood red I shivered. "And plan after plan came to thought… How I would kill you. I'd suck you dry, or watch the blood drain form your body… how I'd watch the light leave your dark eyes and how you'd fall limp; lifeless. I could torture you first, make it slow and painful…" She shook her head, and tossed a light laugh my way. "But nothing seemed right."

I wanted to ask her what the point was: _he_ was gone. He wouldn't feel the pain that she felt… that… that _I_ felt.

"But then… Laurent informed me of the Cullen absence, and I feared that this murder would be of no use—Oh, I'd still kill you, the pleasure wouldn't be as great." She threw her arms up annoyed, but then she whipped her head around and faced me, her eyes just inches from mine. Her hand gripped my chin and forced me to look at her. "But, then, there was Edward, _hunting_ me. Making sure I would not harm you."

Her words sparked interest in my eye. "Edward's hunting y-"

She continued as if my whisper went unheard, "And then I had the perfect plan… it fell into place as soon as I met Riley." She glanced behind herself, and I looked over. A vampire, with eyes as cold and dead as hers neared us; he was young when he was turned, barely over 25. He smirked at me, but his hands were down, clenched by his side, and he moved away again, approaching Laurent. They were both struggling with their thirst right now.

"Riley?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes, my dear Riley has a gift you see… a marvelous… perfect gift." Her cruel smile faded and disgust came over her face. She thrust my face aside and kicked me hard so that I fell back. She leaned over me and I was very much reminded of James, and what had happened that night.

Victoria snapped my leg like a toothpick and my screams echoed the silent meadow. She pulled at my shirt and tossed me around like nothing more than a rag doll. I lay there at last, bleeding to death and barely able to see. I was sure Riley and Laurent were long gone. Victoria was hardly able to contain herself. Finally, when I thought I was done, there was nothing left of me and my screams died out as I choked on my own blood—a new pain took over. One that was ten times whatever Victoria had already done to me, and worse yet, it was a pain I'd felt before.

The searing burn, the fire, was spreading through my veins like molten lava. There was nothing more excruciating I could have imagined. Just when I thought my voice was silenced, I was able to burst through with earsplitting shrieks.

This burn would last for three days. This burn would end my life and start it. Eternally damned. I was becoming a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

AU; Cannon Pairings

Twilight Fanfiction

"Reborn a Lie"

Chapter 3 `BPOV

Eventually, the burn faded, and I just lay in silence as my body reshaped and reformed. What would I do now? I would be alone forever… I can't go home, I can't even go to Jacob. He'd kill me; literally. And the Cullen's: how could I plague them with my presence when the so obviously didn't want me around for forever. I can't force myself upon them. Now… now I am doomed to live a life of solitude for the rest eternity.

"Isabella, open your eyes." Victoria's voice shattered my thoughts. "You are changed. Someone here wants to talk to you."

Edward? My eyes fluttered open, but to my immediate dismay, it was that other newborn, Riley. He was good-looking, as all vampires were, with light hair and a thin face. He was sitting right next to me, and before I knew what was happening, he was gripping my head, squeezing it really, and he was murmuring fast under his breath. That was when everything went black.

`VPOV 

Riley was holding her head, and speaking exactly what I told him too. I knew, the moment that human-loving disgrace chased me down, I knew what I'd have to do. He basically _told_ me himself, the best way to destroy him.

three weeks earlier 

I was running evasively through the woods, I was glad that he was alone, he was fast but I knew what I was doing. If it were all of them, well, that would prove more difficult. He was right on my tail, reaching for me. His frustration growing; he was basically growling now.

I came to a big cliff, and below me was lot's of water, and down there I saw a dock occupied by a boat and a small family with kids splashing and playing while their parents watched them.

I stopped, not wanting to jump, but highly considering it. If I did, I could easily end the lived down their. Edward stopped, thinking he'd corned me, but he glared. "Don't touch those people." He snapped. Oh, to be able to read minds. I smirked, but remained highly aware.

"Oh, they are on a list of those to die, but not near the top I assure you." I purred. He was far enough away that I felt comfortable, but with any slight movement, I was ready to propel myself over the edge. "You know who's at the top of my list… dearest Bell-"

He roared a, "No!" His glare was fierce, "You'll be dead soon, and unable to harm anyone."

"What are you doing so far from your precious human?" I wondered then, tilting my head to the side, trying to distract him. I saw the pain that flashed in his expression, true genuine pain.

"I'm here to end you." Was all he said.

"What? Too weak to turn her?" I guessed, "Or just tiring of her tedious human-"

"Enough!" He yelled, furious, "You won't touch Bella, and I would _never_ damn her soul like that. She deserves more, she deserves a pure life, untainted by the likes of the supernatural." He flashed forward but I anticipated his moves—how easily agitated he was.

I soared off the cliff, diving into the waters and swimming away in a smooth escape; my mind running faster than possible. I was already planning. It was Riley who would bring everything together for me. He'd aid in my revenge.

present time

Riley was murmuring to Bella word for word what I had told him. He used his gift to rearrange her memory, alter it. This would be perfect, and once we found the Cullens, once we find Edward, I'll wait till he sees her as one of the undead, and then I'll kill her… again. And, her soul will be lost forever, as Edward will believe. Just like James, he must cope with his loss.

Riley could morph memories, not erase them, but overshadow them in a way, and, once Bella was turned, I had him work on her mind. He was to change what she knew, mask it with my version, just long enough to keep her close to us. In _my_ story, it was the Cullen's who killed her, which, as I see it, was basically true.

They left her here alone to die by my hand; to die alone and heartbroken. In my story, the one Riley would make Bella believe: she was on a walk in the woods when the Cullen's came across her and killed her, then by some miracle, I was there to save her, and with Riley and Myself, we are determined to find the Cullen's and end them. Such cruel creatures shouldn't be aloud to live. Who knows who they could hurt next. The Cullen's were monsters who needed to be destroyed. Well, that's what she would think happened…

`BPOV

I looked at Riley as he pulled his hands back, I felt confused, and tired, but I knew sleep was impossible. I ran my fingers through my long hair and looked down at my clothes; they were told and drenched in dried blood.

Victoria came over and looked at me. "Get up." She demanded; I stood immediately. There was a fuzzy feeling in my mind like I was swimming through a fog.

I nodded at Victoria and Riley, "Where are we going now?" I asked, quietly, reserved, feeling off.

"We're going to find the one's who killed you. The Cullens."

I lowered my head, _The Cullens_. The name alone angered me. They found me and killed me, took me from my family. It was murder. Thankfully, Victoria had saved me, made me what I was.

As grateful as I was toward Victoria and Riley, I was reluctant to ever turn my back to them. I wasn't able to lie to myself. They scared me_ Victoria _scared me. And thinking of the Cullen's filled me with mixed feeling's I couldn't explain. Hate, but there was something more there… something deeper yet lighter. I was torn.

I didn't trust them, there was something wrong, and I would figure it out, but for now, I was stuck with them.


End file.
